The Legacy Begins
by Cipher Admin Gengar
Summary: Zack begins his training to be a Pokemon master.....
1. Battle!

Chapter 1: Battle!

Dawn broke over Cinnabar Island. The squawks of the Fearow overhead served as the early morning wake up call. Zack groggily opened his eyes as his Electrode alarm clock rang.

"Good Morning!" Zack's mother said as she opened the door.

"Muphuggla… Go away!" Zack replied.

"That's no way to talk to your mother! If you are mean to me one more time, I won't take you to the match!"

Zack jumped out of bed. How could he have forgotten? He had been waiting months for the leader of the Cinnabar gym, Blaine, and some challenger from Pallet town.

"Well, what are we sitting around for? Let's go!" Zack yelled as he jumped out of bed. "I heard that the challenger is some old friend of Blaine!"

"Not so fast, you still have to feed meowmeow!" Meowmeow was the family Meowth. It was one of Zack's favorites, but he would miss the battle!

"Can we just take Meowmeow with us?" Zack whined.

"Well, I suppose just this once…"

Zack was already out the door. He had Meowmeow in his arms, and he started running down to the gym until a door swung open and hit him in the face.

"Hey, loser! Watch where you're going!" Yelled a voice. It was Mark, the local bully. He was the same age as Zack, but he was a lot bigger and meaner.

"You still have that mongrel of a cat?" Questioned Mark.

"Meowmeow is not a mongrel!"

"Oh, Mark, leave him alone." Said another voice. It was Rebecca, Mark's sister and the only person who stopped him from being cruel to others. "That Meowth is so cute!" She said as she came up and nuzzled meowmeow.

"Meow! Meowth!" Meowmeow said in an excited voice.

"Let's just get to the match…" Mark said, annoyed at his sister.

Cinnabar gym:

The atmosphere of the gym was tense. Hundreds of fans lined the seats of the gym. Blaine was on one side of the rocky battlefield, and the trainer was on the other.

"All right, the match is decided. It will be 3 on 3 with no switching unless your Pokemon faints. Is that clear?" The referee said into the microphone.

"Fine with me." Blaine said.

"Same here!" said the other trainer cheerfully.

"All right. Begin!" the ref said.

"Go, Ninetails!" Blaine said as he threw a poke ball. Suddenly, a white fox with nine tails popped out.

"Go! Pikachu!" The other trainer said as a yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail came from his side. This was odd, because most Pokemon stayed inside their pokeballs. But Zack didn't care. He just wanted to see the battle.

"Ninetails! Flamethrower attack!" Blaine yelled as the fox let loose a blast of fire. The electric mouse, as though he knew what was coming, dodged with ease.

"My turn! Pikachu! Quick Attack!" The trainer said as Pikachu rammed itself into the fox. Ninetails fell to the ground, wounded by the attack. The fox got up, and then attempted to hit Pikachu again with another flamethrower.

"Pikachu! Dodge!" The trainer yelled as the mouse instinctively dodged the blast of fire. Pikachu then countered with a Thundershock, and it hit Ninetails like a lightning rod. But that fox just kept coming. It got up and attacked again, this time with a double-team. Thousands of copies of the fox filled the room. They all preformed a dazzling fire spin attack, but the electric Pokemon dodged and hit them all with a thunderbolt.

"Wow, this battle is really heating up. No pun intended." Mark said.

"Shhhh!" Rebecca said as she slapped her brother.

"Ow….what was that for?"

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, things were not looking good for Blaine. His Ninetails was injured badly, and it would faint soon. The fox got up again after dodging another of the mouse's attacks. But Pikachu just wouldn't give up. It delievered another bolt of thunder. Ninetails fell to the ground. It was over.

Blaine threw out his second pokeball. Out popped a Rhydon, an armored Pokemon who likes the heat. Rhydon started attacking, and Pikachu was starting to wear out from the battle against Ninetails. Pikachu managed to dodge a few more of Rhydon's attacks.

"All right! Rhydon, Finish it! Horn Drill!" Blaine shouted as Rhydon preformed a one-hit ko move on Pikachu.

Pikachu fell to the ground. His little body was all scratched up. "Pikachu!"

The trainer yelled as he picked up the limp body. "You'll pay for hurting Pikachu…"

"Oh, yeah! Like you have a Pokemon that can beat my Rhydon!" Blaine taunted.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Come on out, Charizard!" The trainer said as he popped out another Pokeball. This one contained a Dragon-like Pokemon with Fire spurting out of its tail. "Charizard, attack! Use Fire spin!"

"HA! That attack will do squat against a Pokemon who likes fire! Rhydon, counterattack! Earthquake!" Blaine said as the Pokemon jumped on the ground, causing a quake.

"HA! to you! My Charizard's a flying type as well as a fire type! Earthquake will do nothing to him either!" And it was true. The blast missed the fire Pokemon entirely. Charizard tried to hit Rhydon with another flamethrower, but the big chunk of rock was completely unharmed. Charizard kept dodging the relentless pokemon's attacks, but the Rhydon preformed a second horn drill, and Charizard fainted.

"You're down to your last Pokemon! Do your worst!" Blaine taunted.

"All right. This Pokemon was given to me by a friend. I know he won't let me down! Go…. Caterpie!" The trainer said as a small worm popped out of the ball."

"HA! That Pokemon's the second most worthless next to Magikarp! You might as well surrender now!" Blaine said, doubled over in laughter. Caterpie puffed out it's chest, trying to make itself look bigger. But it still looked like a weaking.

"Rhydon, finish it now!" Blaine yelled as the drill Pokemon attempted another horn drill. It connected in one clean hit. But the worm was still standing. Except it wasn't a worm anymore. It had evolved into Metapod! The cocoon Pokemon had used Harden at the last second, and the heightened defense protected it from the attack.

"What! My attack didn't make it faint! I must be a mistake! Rhydon, hit it with another horn drill!" But Rhydon was tireing out. It tripped on one of the rocks and hit its head on another. The Drill Pokemon fainted.

"NO! This can't be right! My Rhydon lost to that cocoon?" Blaine yelled in frustration.

"If you believe in a Pokemon, It will grow strong, no matter how weak it seems." The trainer said.

"Very metaphoric. But are you sure your insect can stand up to my last Pokemon…. Magmar!" Blaine said as he threw another Pokeball. The Pokemon inside this ball was different than all the rest. He looked like a miniature volcano, complete with fire all around his belly.

"Let's see your Pokemon's so called 'Hidden Power'" Blaine mocked.

"I'll take you head on….."


	2. Trainer!

Chapter 2: Trainer!

On the gym floor, the battle raged on.

"Magmar! Mag, Mag!" yelled Blaine's Magmar.

"Metapod." The trainer's Metapod said as it dodged another attack from the fire Pokemon.

Up in the stands, Mark was talking.

"That bug's got no chance!" Mark yelled in a certain voice.

"Well, it took out Blaine's Rhydon before. Maybe it can turn this situation around." Rebecca said.

"I doubt it." Zack said "Magmar is Blaine's strongest Pokemon. This looks bad for that trainer."

"Shhhh!" Rebecca and Mark said in unison.

Metapod's back was against the wall. He was cornered by the Magmar. It was over. Magmar delievered another fire blast, and…..Metapod was gone. In it's place stood a large butterfly with huge wings.

"It evolved again!" Mark yelled in disbelief. "That trainer sure has some tricks up his sleeve!"

"Butterfree!" The Butterfly said as she unleashed a heavy dosage of Sleep Powder. Magmar hit the ground, almost unconscious.

"Butterfree! Finish it! Use Psychic!" The Trainer yelled as Butterfree delievered the final blow. Magmar was finished. It fell to the floor, KO'ed.

"And the winner of this match is the challenger from Pallet Town!" The referee yelled in amazement.

"That was a good battle, old friend." Blaine said.

"Same to you." The trainer replied.

The crowd dispersed, and the Trainer exited the gym. Zack ran out, excited to tell his mother how the match had gone. But, again, a door flung into his face.

"you…you…you're that Trainer!" Zack yelled as he noticed the familiar face.

"Could you not call me 'That Trainer' ?" The trainer said to Zack. "Name's Ash. Hey, how old are you?"

"I turn 10 next year. I finally get to begin my journey!" Zack replied.

"I hope to see you then. I already can't wait. I never sensed a trainer's aura as strong as your own since I met Brock and Misty." Ash replied. "Until you catch up to me, keep my hat safe for me, Kay?" Ash said as he took his hat off and gave it to Zack.

1 year later, on that exact spot.

Zack finally woke up. He was so ready! This was the day he would begin his journey. He put on his clothes, the hat Ash gave him, and said good-bye to his mother. He ran to the pier. He couldn't be late! He couldn't! he made it to the dock just in time. Mostly tourists, but Mark and Rebecca were their too.

"Hey, loser!" Mark jeered.

"Hi, Zack!" Rebecca said as she boarded the ferry. Mark ran up the plank that docked the small ferry. Zack got on, and the boat left port.

The crystal-clear waters of the straight that connected Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town look beautiful in the light of the early morning. Tentacruel basked in the warm, tropical waters of the straight. Gyarados swam peacefully through the water. Pigdeot flew overhead, surveying their territory. Cloyster were just waking up in the coral reefs. Kingler and Krabby skittered across the white sands of the few islands. Slowbro lazed through the current. It was a lovely sight. But Zack couldn't see it; because he was too busy deciding what starter Pokemon to pick!

"Let's see. Bulbasaur would be the wisest choice for a beginning trainer. But Charmander would help me later on. Squirtle would be the most balanced choice for me, but, arrrgh! It's too confusing!" Zack said as he pulled out his hair in frustration.

"Take it easy. I already know what Pokemon I'm gonna choose." Mark said in a lazy voice. "Besides, we're already here." He said as the boat dropped anchor. Zack and Mark ran out of the ship, with Rebecca following them. The three reached the lab, where they would be briefed on what lay ahead.

An old man greeted them. "Welcome to the lab. Let's get down to business." The man said matter-of-factly. "I'm Professor Oak. You'll receive your first Pokemon from me." The Professor said as he led the three to a table containing 3 Poke Balls.

Immediately, Mark grabbed a ball. "Like I said, I already know what I want!" He yelled as he threw the ball. "Go, Charmander!" He yelled as a bright-orange Pokemon with a flame on its tail popped out. It would later evolve into a Charizard, the same Pokemon Ash had had.

"Well, in order to counter my bro's Pokemon, I choose… Squirtle!" She yelled as she threw the second ball. Out popped a light-blue turtle with a green shell. Squirtle was a water Pokemon, perfect to combat Charmander.

Zack was last. He just grabbed the last ball. "Uh, there is a slight problem with that one!" Professor Oak yelled as Zack threw the Poke Ball. Out popped a Bulbasaur, the last Pokemon Oak had. It was sleeping.

"That one's affected by its own powders!" Oak said as the sleeping Pokemon snored. "Whenever I open its Poke Ball, it is always asleep, poisoned, or paralyzed."

"HA!" Mark yelled as he cracked up. "You got the worst one!"

"Oh, yeah, well than I challenge you to a battle!" Zack said as he withdrew Bulbasaur. "Right here, right now!"

"Uh, Professor, are you sure that's allowed?" Rebecca questioned nervously.

"Yes, most certainly. It's good for trainers to practice on each other." Professor Oak said. "To the battlefield!"

Pokemon Arena:

"Alright, this match is one on one, one Pokemon each! Is that clear?" Professor Oak stated.

"Yeah, right, lets scare em, Charmander!" He yelled as the fire Pokemon burst out of the ball.

"Time to kick it up a notch!" Zack yelled as he threw the ball. Out popped Bulbasaur, still sleeping.

"LOSER!" Mark yelled as his Charmander jumped forward, scratching Bulbasaur.

"C'mon, Bulbasaur, fight!" Zack yelled as Bulbasaur managed to get up.

"Bul! Bul ba! Saur!" The Pokemon said as it got to it's feet and attempted to perform a tackle.

"Char, Charmander!" Charmander yelled as it countered with another scratch. Bulbasaur fell to the ground. It was too weak. It was over. The battle was over.

to be continued….


	3. Start!

Lets go for 10 reviews… If you are reading this please review!

Chapter 3: Start!

Zack's Bulbasaur lay in the infirmary. It was all cut up, and had numerous burns and bruises.

"Thanks a lot, Mark. You almost killed my first Pokemon." Zack said angrily

"Hey, not my fault your pokemon's so wimpy." Mark replied. "My Charmander is awesome!"

"Your Bulbasaur should be okay, but take it easy next time." Professor Oak said as he brought in the injured plant Pokemon. It had a patch over its head, and it looked okay.

"Can we go already?" Mark questioned impatiently. "I'm growing bored with this sappy talk."

"Well, if you're sure your ready…" Professor Oak said.

2 hours later…

The three trainers waved goodbye to the Professor. He waved back, after informing them about everything there was to know about Pokemon. The 3 exited Pallet town, and their adventure began.

"I'm hungry." Zack whined.

"Did ya bring any food?" Mark questioned.

"No"

"Ha! You can't have any of mine then!" Mark taunted as he pulled a tantalizing roll of bread out of his backpack. Zack drooled.

"Hey, if he's going with us, we might as well share with him!" Rebecca said as she grabbed the roll out of Mark's hands.

"HEY! That was mine!" Mark said as Rebecca broke off a piece of the bread and gave it to Zack.

"Hush up!" Rebecca yelled. "Anyway, this is a good time to stop. We need food if we want to get any further. Go, Squirtle!" Rebecca said as she threw a Poke Ball. It contained a Squirtle, a tiny turtle.

"Squirtle!" The Pokemon said as it grabbed part of the roll that Rebecca offered to it.

"Come on out, Charmander!" Mark yelled. The bright-orange lizard joined in on the feast.

"Time to kick it up a notch! Go, Bulbasaur!" Zack threw his Poke Ball and out popped Bulbasaur. It used its vines to grab a slice of bread that was offered to it.

"Pidgey?" Said a voice from the bushes. A light colored bird jumped out, and started to run toward the bread.

"A Pidgey!" Rebecca noticed. "One of the great Pokemon for beginning trainers!"

"I'm gonna catch it!" Zack yelled. "And… Where did it go?" The Pidgey had in fact, flown off at the sound of Zack's voice. "Darn it! Next time I… What's that?" Another rustling sound came again from the bushes. "I'm gonna get you now!" Zack yelled as he threw a rock at the figure.

"Ekans! Hissssss…" Said a new voice from the bushes. The rock had hit a wild Ekans. It fell down in pain, and Zack proceeded to capture it.

"Go, Poke Ball!" Zack yelled as he threw the ball. It enveloped the snake Pokemon in a flash of light, and it was gone.

"Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thwink!" The ball made the telltale sign that the Pokemon was captured.

"Yes! My first Pokemon!" Zack yelled in triumph. Suddenly, a lot of hissing began.

"Uh oh. I think we've stumbled onto an Arbok nest. This could get nasty. The Pokemon you caught was one of their babies. Arbok are also fiercely territorial. Thanks a lot, Zack." Mark said as the hissing grew. Suddenly, a head popped out of the grass. It looked like a menacing cobra. Right after that, more heads popped out, all cobras or rattlesnakes (Ekans).

"This looks bad…" Rebecca said as they started coming forward.

"Arbok! Bok!" Yelled one of the cobras.

"Back off very slowly. They will strike if you run."

"I think we need to run…"

"Good idea." Mark said as he started running away from the snakes.

"Hissss!" Said one of the snakes as another lashed out at Mark. It just barely missed. The fanged Pokemon fell to the ground, and its comrades rushed forward to protect it. Rebecca and Zack started running. Another force of snakes rushed forward to attack the intruders.

The 3 trainers were running near a river. Zack had let out his Bulbasaur to defend everybody. But the Arbok were catching up. And his Bulbasaur was still hurt from the battle with Mark. The Arbok were right on their tail. The group kept running until they spied a trainer going fishing.

The trainer had a bike with him, which would be an invaluable asset to them. "Sorry, need to borrow your bike! I'll give it back to you someday!" Zack said as he jumped on the bike.

"Hey, that's my bike!" The boy trainer said. "This is exactly the same thing that happened to my mother!"

"You go ahead. We'll stay and fight off the Arbok!" Mark said as he released his Charmander. "Your Bulbasaur is hurt badly."

"Okay!" Zack said as he put the plant Pokemon in the bike seat. And the new trainer started riding the bike, not knowing of what lay ahead of him, and wondering if he would ever see his friends again…

to be continued…


	4. The locked gym

Before I start the story, a few things to say:

Luigi 777: Thanks for bearing with me! Great review!

ShiroDRUID: No dictatorship for you.

Mare: You suck. I don't give a beeping bisquik what you think! You are the biggest idiot ever. You don't even have an account, so I don't give a Bisquiking beep what you think! If you ever review me again, I will cut you up into pieces and sacrifice them to the Aztec god of utter evil. Once again, you suck! At least some flamers are brave enough to let me reply to them…

Chapter 4: The locked gym

Zack and Bulbasaur were walking through Viridian City. They had long ditched the bike, and were winging it through the city. "The Pokemon center should be around… here!" Zack said as he scanned the map once more.

"Bul-ba-saurrr." The injured Pokemon said wearly. Zack entered the Pokemon center and walked up to the counter. The nurse walked up to him, accompanied by a Pokemon carrying an egg.

"Chansey! Chansey!" The egg Pokemon said in a cheery voice.

"Nurse, can you please help my two Pokemon? One's hurt badly, and one is close to fainting." He threw the poke ball containing his new Ekans, and it appeared in a strange position. Zack had never seen a Pokemon in a position like this, and he started to worry.

"Code red!" The nurse told her Chansey. The egg Pokemon grabbed the Ekans and Bulbasaur, and put them on a hospital bed. Then it rushed out of the room. "And you!" The nurse yelled as she pointed at Zack. "You should take better care of your Pokemon! They aren't just tools for your amusement!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! I.." Zack said as he was interrupted by someone opening the door behind him in a hurry.

"Nurse! Can you save my Pokemon?" said a weak and familiar voice said as he hurried up to the counter.

"What have you kids been up to lately!" The nurse yelled in fury as she grabbed the trainer's Pokemon.

"Hey, Mark!" Zack yelled as he ran to greet his friend.

"Zack, are you okay?" Rebecca questioned as the friends all sat down on a bench.

"I am. How about you?" Zack questioned as he looked at the scars down Mark's right arm.

"Yeah, just from those Arbok." He replied as he sighed in great pain.

"Excuse me!" The nurse said as she exited the infirmary where she was treating the Pokemon. "Are you the new trainers from Pallet town?"

"Yes." The three trainers said in unison.

"Great! I need you to deliver this package to professor oak." She said as she extended her arm, revealing a tiny package wrapped in brown paper. "It's his order of Poke' Balls."

"Thanks!" Zack said as he received the package.

"Oh, and your Pokemon have made a full recovery!" She said as she brought out Zack's Bulbasaur and Ekans, Mark's Charmander, and Rebecca's Squirtle.

"All right! How ya feeling, huh?" Zack questioned to his Pokemon.

"E..kan…ss" said the snake Pokemon as Bulbasaur yawned.

"Great! Lets go!" Zack yelled as he ran out the door.

The group continued looking around Viridian City. Zack had misread the map, and they were in the middle of the shopping district, instead of at the gym. "Zack, you idiot!" Rebecca yelled at Zack.

"We're never gonna get to the gym…" Mark said as he pushed Zack.

"Come on! It's not that bad! At least we can get some good food!" Zack yelled as he pointed to a diner. The three entered and sat down at a booth. The waitress passed out cups, and filled them with coffee. Suddenly, two men wearing a black uniform with the letter "R" on it entered the diner and sat behind the three trainers.

"Anyway, you heard the plan?" said one of the men in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I got it. We meet at the gym and grab the shipment. Then we meet at Mt. Moon." the second one said nervously. The three trainers paid for their food, and continued searching for the gym.

"Boy, that was weird." Mark said as he kicked a rock from under his shoe.

"Yeah." the other two replied as a large building reared its head with the words "gym" on it. Zack ran up to it, and tried to open the door.

"It's stuck!" Zack yelled as he pulled harder.

"Here, you need a little manpower." Mark jeered as he attempted to open the door.

"What you need is a woman's touch." Rebecca said as she grabbed the handle and tried to open the door.

"Why is a Pokemon gym locked now?" Zack questioned as he tried again at opening the door.

"Hey, you! What are you doin' here!" said a man in a black suit. It was the men from the diner!

"Get Outta here!" Said the other man as he threw out a poke' ball. "Go, Kadabra!" He said as a fox with golden fur and a star on it's head popped out of the poke' ball.

"You too, Beedrill!" the other man said as he threw his poke' ball. Out popped a bee with pointed needles instead of hands.

"Well, if it's a fight you want, you'll get one!" Mark yelled as he threw out his Charmander.

"Go, Squirtle!" Rebecca yelled as she threw out her Poke' ball, and out popped a tiny turtle.

"Let's go, Bulbasaur!" Zack yelled as the plant Pokemon jumped out of it's poke' ball.

to be continued…


End file.
